Doll
by ClairvoyantMoonchild
Summary: As his inevitable death draws nearer, Goku's twin doll despairs over his meaningless existence.


**Doll**

I opened my lifeless eyes and saw a light ahead of me, an escape from the darkness where I was born. No, not born. That would imply that I was alive.

I was created.

I walked purposefully towards the light where I knew my creator was waiting. Without even being commanded, I knew I had a task to complete in the short time I had in this world.

I wasn't sure if even my creator knew that such thoughts filled me as I waited to fight. If so, he certainly offered no helpful words or encouragement. Not that he should have, of course. Who would speak to a lifeless object?

As I took my place at the side of the creator, I observed my opponent. The mask that the creator had placed upon my head suddenly felt like a heavier burden to bear as I watched his various facial expressions. Expressions I could only dream of making.

Soon, we faced each other, preparing to fight.

"Let's have a good fight!" He said cheerfully.

I felt the urge to reply back, to share his enthusiasm, but I knew it was impossible. And so I simply stared, silent and lifeless.

At the creator's command, we assumed our stances and charged at one another. He fought well, with great vitality, but I countered every blow and dealt attacks with superior precision. In my arrogance, however, I blindly attacked while I thought I had the advantage, and received a powerful blow to my head. I was sent crashing into the ground and my mask was gone.

I stood up and watched as his arrogant expression changed to one of shocked bewilderment.

I simply stared back.

Once again, we were commanded to fight, and I charged forward once again.

As we fought, I felt happy, though I could not show it outwardly. After all, this was my purpose for existing. This fight was all that I truly had.

But as the long day passed and neared its end, anger and sadness began to overtake my happiness. Questions that I could not voice began to fill me. Why couldn't I stay longer? Why did he deserve life when I did not?

It was then that I heard my creator speak.

"If you keep up like this, you will be killed…"

As he said this, my opponent dodged another attack of mine and pushed himself back to assume another stance. Within seconds, he realized I had forced him to the edge of the heavenly realm. I stood still, watching as he looked down over the edge at the clouds below before looking back at me, his heavy breathing making his exhaustion apparent. I could barely see his features anymore, for he was standing in the light of the setting sun. I noticed the red sky above, signifying the day's end. It was almost over.

The creator's words resonated with me as we faced each other. I was clearly superior to my opponent, and his strength was failing. The previous questions that had filled my head before were gone, replaced by only one.

Did I want him to die?

I knew that I wanted to live, though I knew that that could not happen. But simply remaining in this world longer would be enough to calm my anger.

I also knew that he had a task of his own to complete; an important mission given to him by the guardian himself. A mission to vanquish a great evil that threatened this world.

So if he were to die… where would that leave me? Would I be left to waste away in the dark once again? Or… would it be me to take his place in the coming battle? Either way, I knew that I would eventually be cast into the dark once more. But all I wanted was more time.

Like I had at the time of my creation, I walked forward with a purpose to fulfill. I knew this was wrong. I knew this wasn't what my creator had had in mind when he gave me life. But I knew that this was my only chance. My only chance at life…

I had to kill him.

I clenched my fist and leapt toward him to finish the battle, but in a split-second, I saw him close his eyes as I approached. In a relaxed state, his body fluidly dodged my strike and delivered a powerful punch into my stomach, sending me flying and crashing into the floor.

But I did not wait to recover from the blow, for I knew that he had not yet mastered the skill of calming his mind, which my creator was teaching him. Immediately, I stood up and resumed my attack. Our fight continued until we once again found ourselves facing each other from opposing sides. I watched as he once again shut his eyes and attempted to relax his body.

I rushed forward to deliver another blow. His body dodged my attack one more, but as I thought, he had failed to mask his life force from me. Victory was surely mine.

And then I felt my body lose its energy, and I was frozen in place. Before I had time to comprehend what had happened to me, my twin charged forward and delivered multiple blows to my head and torso, ending with one final punch.

I crashed into the floor once again, and this time, I did not get back up. Could not, for my time had finally ended.

I slowly felt the effects of the magic water which had given me life fade away. There was nothing I could do except stare at the red sky above and reflect on my failure as I waited for the end of my life.

Soon, darkness took me once more.

But this time, there was no light.

* * *

Disclaimer: Dragonball is owned by Akira Toriyama.

I know it's a bit of a stretch for the doll to want to kill Goku, but I wanted to add a bit more to the doll's inner turmoil rather than just write about him being depressed. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
